ben 10 the return of ghostfreak
by ghostbusterfanko
Summary: ben meets the winx and they came to help ben to defeat ghostfreak to send him back to hell but ghostfreaks s plot is to bring earth to hell but ben got bigger problem he s gonna be a father and one of the winx is gonna be a mother witch one of the winx will be his soul mate for ever.
1. Chapter 1 nightmares

in Bellwood it was 4:00 pm ben was sleeping at his parents house. ben was having another nightmare of ghostfreak`s returns from hell. I wil not be stuck in hell for long Tennyson when I get out of the underworld I will com to you and make earth come to hell dream ghostfreak said. no no I won`t let you ben said. dream ghostfreak held out his hand and crushed him and ben woke up. the in alfea girls I need your help to help a younge teenage boy whose trying to battle a evil alien ghost from hell faragondo wait who is this young boy stella asked. here`s a image of him faragondo showed. he looks so cute flora admired. were his heam mates musa asked. his cousin is in college and his best friend got a new job a long way from Bellwood and his partner rook got to go on portal in under town underneath Bellwood so there won`t be to much evil in under ground faragondo explained. that`s terrible a boy with no partner flora said so what are we waiting for let`s go help him stop that ghost tecna said. I all ready got my stuff in my ring so you guys go get your stuff I when you got everything come see me out side and I will teleport us to Bellwood stella said. it was a Friday ben haven`t got no sleep because of his nightmares of ghostfreak so his parent`s decides to let him stay home because of ghosfreak coming back from hell they his parents gave him pills to help comb him sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the winx

later at alfea the girls got there thing they need bloom got 2 clothing her toothbrush and her bunny kiko. tecna got 2 clothing and her computer. musa got her headphones 2 clothing and her boombox. flora packed her flowers 2 clothing and her books. Aisha packed 2 clothing and her books. stella packed all her clothing and her make up. are you shore we can`t go with you locket asked. no im sorry but this ghost demon is a powerful dark alien that`s from hell so stay here we will come back bloom said. stella got out her ring the ring transformed in to a staff she hold her staff and teleported to Bellwood. ben was sleeping again he was having another nightmare. I will get out ben and when I do I will come for you and get the omnitrix ha ha ha ha ha ha dream ghostfreak said. no I won`t let you I ben said. then a dark fire appeared under ben he was disappearing his body was burning in ashes then ben woke up he got up at 3:30 pm ben got up and was gonging to grandpa maxes rv but his parents stopped him going some were young man ben`s mom asked. im going out to see max ben said. ok but don`t go no were else your surprise is coming soon ben`s mom said. ok ben was walking to the rv he opened the door he and saw grandpa max working on a machine. hi grandpa max ben greet. hi ben should you be in bed grandpa asked. another nightmare max listen everytime when I have that damn dream he tells me I will die and take the omnitrix and stuff ben said. if he keeps saying that then I think we should keep you a low profile for now when he gets out of the underworld. max said. but when we defeat him what will we do with him we got to send him some plase he can`t some back ben said. there was a yellow light at the door step. oh no is it ghostfreak ben feared. no ben meet the winx meet bloom,stella,musa,flora,aisha,tecna the winx your new partners grandpa said. hi ben greet. hi everybody said. let me show you to your rooms ben to the winx up staris were he sleeps stella,flora,bloom got the on on the left Aisha,musa,tecna got the room on the right. ok well I hope you like it dinner will be ready in 2 hours ben said.


	3. Chapter 3 a meassage from hell

the winx was un packing there bags and putting them in the druers but flora had a smile on her face. flora why are you smiley stella asked. hm oh nothing rong here go back to un packing flora said. her cheeks went red. I know that red cheek flora who`s the boy bloom asked. nothing there`s no boy im going to go check up on ben flora said. bloom and flora looked at eachother they had a grint on there faces mean while ben was watching sumo slammers and steel sleepy. hi ben flora greet. oh hi flora right ben asked. yeah um I herd your having nightmares must be scary to have supernatural nightmares from hell flora said. yeah ben said. um how did you and ghostfreak meet. flora asked. bloom stella and the other girls listen to there conversation with tecna`s electronic head phones. ok when I was a 10 year old boy I was at a academy for my cousin gwen then in the jim I faced circus freaks who wanted revernge on me for locking there boss up zombozo the clown anyway I wanted to turn into a flaming alien called heatblast but Instead I turned into ghostfreak when I was gona attack I felt something I felt a dark force around me it was like ghostfreak is not me it was like I was possessed or something but by the time the omnitrix timed out ghostfreak was out of my watch then he tried to posses me but a few hours later we did defeat him by sun light ghost hate sun that`s why he needs me to ben more powerful with the omnitrix ben said. wow that`s the most terrible and scariest story`s I have ever herd flora said. you poor thing I know what will make you sleep I got the 2 things that will help you go to sleep a little fairy dust powder flora said. and flora spread it on ben`s head. and this flora said. flora kissed ben on the cheek his cheeks were red. see you in 1 hour. when the girls was listening on ben`s story of how evil ghostfreak is they felt sorry. I can`t believe it a ghost possessing a 10 year old and now trying to posses a 16 year old musa said. that`s crazy stella said. I know which means we really got to protect ben now a powerful ghost is trying to concer him just so he can get the watch he`s wereing bloom said. right that ghostfreak guy maybe powerful Aisha said. but he can`t stand up to the winx club. they all cheered then it was dinner time ben slept well finally with know nightmares this time. so ben how did you sleep ben`s mom asked. I slept fine mom no nightmares at all this time ben said. flora smiled. but when ben and the girls got throw with is dinner ben felt something in his head it`s like somebody of something is trying to send a message trying to speak with him the omnitrix start glowing purple the girls felt it to ben fated he fell down he was unconchus but when he was unconchus he found out whose the messenger it was ghostfreak saying I will get out you will see ben Tennyson you will all see.


	4. Chapter 4 a gateway to hell

ben was in his bed the winx and his parents was staying with him ben woke up. uh oh ben thanks god your ok ben mom worried and hugged him. ben can you tell us who was the purple flash we sents tecna asked. it was ghostfreak it was a message he keep telling me the same thing in my nightmares I will get out of hell ben said. I think ghostfreak is almost out of hell and entering the real world grandpa said. but ben saw a orb on his wall look everybody behind you ben yelled. everybody turned they saw the orb tecna got out her phone and scanned to orb tecna believes ghostfreaks spirit is steal trying to get hold of him. all wright that`s it somebody got to keep an eye out to see what`s ghostfreaks next move is ben`s father said. I will insist flora said. later grandpa put a camra up to capture evidents of ghostfreaks next`s move is then in the middle of the night 3 girls had ghostfreaks invitation in there head. are you shore this is it stormy asked. yes yes it is it`s the same message from that ghost guy I can feel it darcy said. well let`s cast a spell to get him out of hell icy said. they cast a spell to open a gateway to hell they used 3 crystals to open the portal then the portal opened. ha ha ha ha ha ha the trix laughed then ghostfreak appeared out of hell. I live once again ghostfreak said. thank you trix I shall give you the ultimate power ghostfreak opened his hand and throw it at the trix then gave them the death power to kill. soon we will rule the world but first the omnitrix ghostfreak said. ben was sleeping flora was watching him but ben woke up ben felt pure evil. ben what`s rong flora said. it`s ghostfreak he`s out of hell he`s come I can cents him coming here right now wake everybody call the plumbers anybody he`s coming to get ben feared. this sound series flora feared flora and ben ran out the door and woke everybody up in the house flora was shaking stella. what do you know what time is it stella yelled. not the time for arguments stella bloom woke up to. it`s ben he sents ghostfreak again he said ghostfreak is finally is out of hell flora yelled. everybody rounded up in the house the plumbers was here to. that's inpossible how could he get out so easy musa wandered. ben what else did you see bloom asked. I saw 3 girls in cloaks they opened way to hell ben said. the trix Aisha yelled. it has to be stella said. the lights was out every door was closed exept ben`s. oh no ben feared. a big ghost was behind ben it grabbed him and pulled him into ben`s room. help it`s ghostfreak ben yelled. ben tried to reach the omnitrix but ghostfreak was to strong stella put a big light in the hall way and saw ben being pulled into his room. it`s ghostfreak ben was right grandpa said. come on winx lets go magic winx believix. there were a pink flash and transformed into believix fairys they tried casting a spell but the trix stopped him icy went to go help ghostfreak. do it icy ghostfreak yelled. ok then it`s hero time ben kicked ghostfreak and activated his omnitrix fast and transformed to jetray then stated basting lazers from his eyes and his tale and hit ghostfreak and icy. now that's what im talking about ben said. the winx was to tired the trix power was to strong. hey pin heads ben insult. he shot basters at them and fell down. trix come on we will get the omnitrix another time ben Tennyson. then they disappeared ben and the winx transformed back to normal teens are you girls. are you girls all right ben asked. yeah flora said her cheeks was red late we need a plane we got to get ghostfreak back to hell and I know how bloom said.


	5. Chapter 5 the possesion

everybody got in the rust bucket. take care of your self ben`s mom said. and dad keep an eye on ben and keep him safe from that dangerous ghost and you 6 girls to ben`s dad said. let`s go kids were burning day light grand pa said. so the team was driving out of Bellwood but first they stopped for weapons and food then they were driving out of town then ghostfreak was in the sewers wathing the team driving out of town. so ben and the winx are going on a trip silly humans. I say we follow them and destroy them stormy said. no I can`t the sun is up with the sun I will be destroyed and go back to hell I need a body to posses to protect me ghostfreak said. NO IT icy yelled. NOT IT stormy yelled. YOUR IT. both said. they point to darcy. no I can`t darcy complained. yes you will ghostfreak said. ok but I will get you to for this darcy said. ghostfreak got into darcy`s lap and posses her darcy`s eyes turned black and purple. now let`s go follow those stupid heroes ghostfreak command they flow out of the sewers and was following the rv. ben omnitrix was glowing pink and yellow. hm odd the omnitrix never did that before ben said. ben kicked a box underneath the table ben put it on the table and opened it. what`s in that box musa asked. a few years ago these are some summer things here`s a picture of me grand pa and my cousin and here`s my cousins old charm mask and here is my sumo slammer cards ben said. wow you have a lot of strange things in this box stella said. I know gasp oh my god my old Huber board grand pa you still kept this ben said. I keep a lot of thing ben grandpa said. what`s this a spell book bloom asked. that`s my cousin`s spell book I haven`t seen that damn book cents me and gwen battled hex and charmcaster in the grave yard ben said. but a big dark ball attacked the rv. what was that flora asked. were being attacked grandpa alarmed. it`s the trix tecna yelled. come on winx let`s go magic winx believix bloom yelled. and transformed to fairies. one of darcy spells hit the tires and blowed. you guys handle the trix I will keep the rv safe ben said. ben activated his omnitrix and transformed into upgrade then possessed the rv to give it more power until the winx defeat the trix the winx got out and stared casting spells. bloom somethings suspishes about darcy`s eyes bloom said. it`s ghost freak ben told me that ghostfreak avoid the light so he needs a human body to protect him from shining lightflora said. well let`s find a way to get rid of them stella said.


	6. Chapter 6 the return of tetrax

ok that`s it I had it ben yelled. ben activated a cannon shooter In the rustbucket and stared shoothing them at the trix and darcy/ghostfreak. ouch hey I can`t move icy yelled. what ever your doing ben keep it up Aisha said. hey stormy sents you like lighting so much how about you take a upgrade ben insult. ben shot another cannon but ben missed that`s ok a cannon never misses it`s target so it went behind stormy`s back. why that little pest stormy`s anger. now to finish the last one ben said. but the omnitrix timed out and transformed back into a human on no not now ben worried. now it`s my chance ghostfreak stared using darcy`s dark magic to put ben in a cage. oh no come on omnitrix start working ben said. ben try to twist the watch but it`s not working, hey leave him alone flora yelled. we got to fourm a convergence bloom said. dragon fire of believix bloom yelled. summerthunder of believix flora yelled. sun of solairia of believix stella yelled. morphix power of believix Aisha yelled. aura of believix tecna yelled. music of believix musa yelled. they converged a big beam and shoot it at darcy/ghostfreak and broke there concentration. thanks girls ben thanked. let`s get back inside tecna said. then a few hours later they were in the middle of the woods and decides to camp grandpa went to go look for wood to start a fire. so ben mind telling us your adventures about how you got the musa asked. it`s called the omnitrix it let`s me turn me into 60 different alien heroes ben said. so that`s why ghostfreak want it because it`s powerful like our magic convergence tecna said. how did you get the omnitrix flora asked. when I was a kid was wondering around the woods and there was a light I thought it was a falling star but it wasn`t it was a pod I checked it out then the pod opened and I saw the omnitrix I hold out my risk it felt like it was calling out to me then it jumped on my risk man I was so terrified my first transformation was a flaming guy named heatblast ben explained. wow I bet it`s cool wereing the omnitrix on you risk Aisha said. I'm back who want`s beetle soup grandpa said. oh god ben said. what stella asked what`s beetle soup musa asked you don`t want to know ben said. ben almost throw up and his face stared turning green. but there was a light in the sky it was a space ship landing. I know this space ship ben said. the ship`s door opened and the mystery man came out and showed his face. tetrax ben said. you know him bloom asked. yeah I haven`t seen him sent`s there were a count down in the omnitrix a few years ago ben said. when tetrax opened his mask and had a shape of diommandhead`s head. it`s nice to see you ben tetrax greet. nice to see you to and I liked to meet 6 girls that transformed to fairys ,flora,tecna,aisha and musa the winx girls this is tetrax ben said. hi the winx greet. greeting tetrax greet. I got a signal that ghostfreak is back tetrax said. yeah he`s more powerful he absourb some of dark fire from hell tetrax said. I know he`s with other three girls called the trix three evil witches ben said. I see and ghostfreaks plot is to bring earth to hell that`s why he needs you and the omnitrix to complete the puzzle tetrax explained. wait complete what puzzle stella asked. ben remember when you battled the mummy and the werewolf tetrax asked. remember the crystal corodium tetrax asked. yes ben said. well there is a dark red corodium under ground there`s 3 of them ghostfreak got to while he was in hell but there`s on inside the omnitrix tetrax explained. so does that mean there`s another alien inside ben asked. yes tetrax said. the alien is not yet created you need to wait unteal it`s done downloading tetrax said. well looks like it`s a big hero time we got to figure out how to beet him and fast ben said.


	7. Chapter 7 the warewolf returns

it was in the middle of the night ben herd something out side he went out side to check and saw nothing but he saw purple eyes in the woods. what the hell is that ben asked then he looked closer and saw the alien warewolf it attacked him and kicked it off of ben. the warewolf I haven`t seen that thing in a long time well looks like it`s hero time ben said. he activated his omnitrix and transformed to shocksquatch he stated zapping it but it didn`t work he turned yellow lighting into purple lighting and zapped it right back at him then grandpa and the girls woke up they saw ben fighting the alien warewolf. no this can`t be max said. mrs Tennyson what is that have ben delt with it before flora asked. yes it`s a alien warewolf me and ben battled it in mexico a few years ago max said. well let`s transform and help ben magic winx believix bloom said. they transformed to fairies and swooped in action to help ben. glitter dust flora yelled. morphix wind Aisha yelled. dragon heart bloom yelled. it hit the warewolf but it didn1t affect it. impossible stella said. not a scratch tecna said. well how about a little music to comb it down sound wave musa yelled. but the warewolf opened it`s mouth and stared screaming a echo to ben and the winx. ouch that noise it`s terrible musa said. ben transformed into another alien called chromastone. I got an idea let`s combined my powers and your powers maybe being apart is not enough ben said. it could work tecna said. wait grandpa interrupted. I got a plumber gun that can help to. all right let`s do it bloom said. chromastone stared shooting his powerful beems at the warewolf stella stared shooting all the power she had in her. bloom stared shooting everything she had in the dragonfire. flora stared shooting everything she had in her. Aisha saterd shooting every morphix power in her. musa stared shooting every music power in her body. tecna stared shooting every technology power in her. grandpa max stared using full power in his plumber gun. all the power they shot at just made the warewolf vonerovole and has been nocked out. ben you were right that did deafet the alien warewolf flora said. yeah well we got to get the hell out that`s not gonna hold him for long everybody got in the rust bucket and max stared driving. ok that`s was impossible grandpa I thought we destroyed the warewolf a few years ago ben said. I know I thought we did to what I`m just terrified of the mummy coming back that`s all first ghostfreak now the warewolf this is not good ben said. it seems like ghostfreak is trying more and more harder to get the the omnitrix grandpa. said. but grandpa stopped the car he saw someone or something in the street by the time he got a closer look it was.


	8. Chapter 8 love

when grandpa see the mystery man closer it was to mummy. damn it the mummy grandpa said. the mummy was on the rustbucket roof and ripped the roof off and grab ben. hey leave him alone flora yelled. summerthunder flora yelled. and hit the mummy and let go of ben and he dropped. the mummy grabbed flora and made her look at the coroudieaom. hey leave flora alone ben said. ben activated his omnitrix quickly and turned into xlri8 and punched the mummy in the face and grabbed flora. everybody out of the rv now grandpa said. he placed a bomb inside the rustbucket and stared running meanwhile everybody was out and the mummy was still on the roof and the rv bloowed up. flora are you ok ben asked. then the warewolf stared to show back up again. ben go me and the winx got this covered grandpa said. no I can`t ben said. go ben we can handle this take flora with you make shore you and her are in a safe place bloom said. ok ben replied. grandpa stopped ben ben wait here take this box now go grandpa said. so ben and flora raced to find shelter. while they got away the rest of the heroes lost they been knocked out then ghostfreak arrived. but all of then in the nolvoid now and you 3 girls follow those 2 now and I want ben Tennyson alive and flora dead now go ghostfreak said. so the trix raised to find ben and flora. finally ben found a place ware they can sleep mexico were ben thought the warewolf the omnitrix timed out so ben had to walk and carry flora to mexico mexico was abandon no body was there he just found dead body`s he found a house that they can stay in until they find the others and take ghostfreak back the hell so ben found a bed that flora can sleep on and a basement ben put flora on a couch then transformed into fourarms to carry the bed down stairs so nobody can see them or attack them then buy the time he got every thing he need he carried flora down stairs and put her on the bed so ben and flora slept together in the same bed but at 10:00pm flora woke up. oh god ware am I flora asked when ben came down he bought breakfast for the 2 of them he made eggs and waffles and bacon. how did I get here flora asked. the mummy attacked you you were unconchess ben said. oh yeah flora said. were in a abandon mexico city I found us a house I moved the bed down stairs in the basement ben said. were are the other flora asked. they got caught they told me to go I didn`t want to leave them but they said they will be all right when we get back on our feet we will go find them and destroy ghostfreak ben said. ok flora said. listen ben there something I want to say to you flora said. yeah ben asked. I l-l-l-love you flora said. I-I love you to when I met you for the first time I fell in love with you. flora interrupted by kissing him in the mouth and they were kissing some more but at 3:30pm ben and flora woke up in the bed with there close off. well that was great flora said. yeah ben replied.

in the nolvoid

were never gonna get out this dimension this reminds me of the omego dimesion stella said. don`t worry stella thing will be all right ben and flora will find us im shore of it but I do get the feeling that there`s a blue sent`s in flora`s dna it`s strong bloom said.


	9. Chapter 9 ben 10 vs the trix

bloom felt a human body in flora it felt like a baby bloom and the winx are gonna find grandpa max and get out of the nolvoid. girls ready to get out of here girls bloom asked. yes all said. magic winx believix bloom yelled. there was a pink flash and they was flying to find grand pa max. mean while at the abandon mexico ben woke up and herd voices he looked outside and it was the trix. oh no the trix they followed me ben had put food down in the basement and left a note and locked the basement door to keep flora safe. I`m only doing this for you flora ben whispered. so ben activated the omnitrix and transformed into cannonbolt. come on they haft to be here some were darcy said. ghostfreak said there here some ware. icy said. but stormy herd a rolling noise. what`s that noise it sounds all rumbly stormy asked. but behind them was cannonbolt and slammed icy and icy was on the ground. it`s him get him stormy said. wait ghostfreak said he want`s him alive so let me try a spell that will wipe this ball on the ground DARK WAVE ILUGEN darcy yelled. making ben dizzy making him se darkness but quickly slammed the omnitrix again and turned into big chill and freezed darcy. don`t worry darcy I will get him DARK CLOUD ATTACK stormy yelled. making lightning coming out of her hands but ben quickly slammed the omnitrix again and transformed to feedback and absorbed stormy`s spell and zapped it right back at her and nocked her right on the ground. looks like that`s the last of you trix ben said. look again dweeb icy insult.  
ICE WAVES icy yelled. and ben quickly hit the watch and transformed into spidermonkey and shoot her with a web from his tail then it hit icy the icy was webbed to the ground again and went ultimate spidermonkey and created an spider web and put the trix on it ben went to go get flora but she was feeling sick so ben didn`t haft to leave he grabbed flora and some food and was crawling out of mexico but back at the nolvoid the winx was still looking for grand pa max. oh my god we are never going to find max stella complained. but they herd a croud cheering. where the hell is that coming from musa asked. I don`t know let`s go check it out. when they went to go check it out they found grand pa max protecting a plumber kid it was the form of stink fly but stinkfly was hurt grandpa max was shooting with a powerful plumber gun but the gun ran out but the monster was getting ready to attack grandpa but the winx have casted a spell at it . stay away from him you filthy beast Aisha yelled. girls am I so glad to see you come on we got to get out of here grandpa said. go but the party is just getting stared stella said. stella you don`t understand this plumber kid needs help he`s hurt grandpa said. well he don`t look so much like a plumber kid stella said. STELLA all yelled. oh all right all right let`s go stella`s anger so the winx and grandpa and the plumber kid was flying off to get away from the monster and find some place to rest.


	10. Chapter 10 the sad and the scary

grandpa the plumber kid and the winx got away from the monster a landed on a safe distance. are you ok bloom asked grandpa and the kid. yeah both said. what`s your name Aisha asked. my name is jack Anderson it come from a planet called earth but I live under called under town jack said. ware`s your family stella asked. my mother and father is dead so I got a uncle he`s the only family I have left jack explained. im sorry I didn`t know stella apologized. making stella the winx and grandpa worried they haft to find away out of the nolvoid then look for jack`s uncle under ground and find ben and flora then find away to send ghostfreak back to hell. wait how did you get here tecna asked. I was at the store to buy squid for dinner then a ecto nerict robbed the store and opened a portal to the nolvoid and stared sucking all the food in it and me to jack explained. that`s terrible your uncle must be worried sick musa said. wait did you say ecto nerict grand pa asked. yes jack awnsered. damn it ghostfreak max said. but wait it was a slave ecto nerict jack said. it`s another kind of ghostfreak this is bad we got to get the hell out of here now stella can you transport us max asked. no my ring is still down there`s no light I`m getting week stella said. oh no we need to hurry and get out of here stella can`t servive were is there`s no light bloom said.

back at planet earth ghostfreak was in the desert he was creating a machine to make the whole earth go to hell

then the trix showed up. did you get ben 10 ghostfreak asked. um no they got away icy said nervously. ghostfreak`s anger was coming up his hand was turning purple and his eye was turning purple and bloody red and his teeth was drooling blood. you fools do you know how much the omnitrix mean to me look for him again and if you fail you will be going under early am i clear on that ghostfreak asked. yes master all said. good now go do your task now ghostfreak ordered.

in underground

flora woke up and found out that ben was gone. ben were are you ouch i feel sick flora said. while flora was figuring out what`s going on ben was in town and found out everybody in underground town was gone. he snagged some food and juice to survive but something was behind ben and surprised him. ghostfreak but slaves it`s hero time ben said. ben quickly activated the omnitrix but it was timed out. damn it look`s like i`m going for a ride then he got out a pod from his jacket and transformed into a houbber board and stared flying out of there yet he saw a sun gun and picked it up quickly and shot it at the slave ghostfreak and disappeared i got to get out of here now he came back into the surface that they were camping. ben flora said. no time we got to get the hell out of here flora can you teleport us ben asked. yes flora awnsered. flora believix wings zoomix flora yelled. her wings popped up and stared transporting ben and flora out of there and arrived in magix the magic dimension

back in the nolvoid max the plumber kid and the winx was steel flying. hey look it`s a portal musa yelled and pointed. let`s go now Aisha said. they got into the portal and was in earth`s underground and back at the desert ghostfreak is almost finished with the machine. and last ben and flora are in magix and being hunted by the trix and they don`t know it yet.

can grandpa and the winx and the plumber kid find jacks uncle in time. is earth really going to hell and can ben find out what`s really going on with flora to see if she`s actually pregnante find out in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 floras pregnacy

in magix ben and flora has transported to the magic dimension then the omnitrix stared beeping. oh so now your working stupid watch ben anger at the omnitrix. were are we flora ben asked. were in the magic dimension flora said. um flora is it me or is your stomach got a little bigger ben asked. um ben I don`t feel so good flora said. let`s go to the store uh ware is the store ben asked. across the street flora said.

then back at Bellwood city under ground

were are we bloom asked. were back in Bellwood but this is the under ground of Bellwood max said. yeah well is this place suppose to be empty stella asked. no not really something`s not right max mysteriously said. I feel that ben and flora was here Aisha detected. Aisha you don`t think musa wondered. we haft to use our new wings they activated there new wings and they went back in time to show what happened to the town and ben and flora. ghostfreak has chriggered a black out then the trix came and stared attacking people then ghostfreak stared touching people and made them ghostfreaks like him he touched alien adults children babies family`s and old people. the winx max and the plumber kid was frightened and realized earth is next then a few hours ago that`s when ben and flora showed up. look there`s ben and flora they saw ben in the store and the ghostfreak minion stared attacking ben and they saw that ben and flora got away. the winx grandpa the plumber kid was relieved. ok so ben and flora got away now were did they go stella questioned. but a ghostfreak sneaked. up on the kid and touched him and made him ghostfreak. oh no they got jack musa said. run we got to run max said. but what about bloom said. it`s to late we got to run now grandpa said.

back in magix

flora took a test to see if she`s pregnante when it was time to look ben and flora peeked at the same time and they saw the test and she is they both gasped. this can`t ben happening flora said. I-I`m not ready to be a father ben said. and I`m not ready to be a mother what are we gonna do ben-ben flora said. ben was quiet and flora was crying. were are we gonna stay ben asked. we can stay at the alfea school for girls flora said. ok let`s go ben said.

back on earth grrrrrrrrr were are they stormy said. they got to be here somewere darcy said. sisters I think I might know were they are icy said. were questioned icy there in magix icy said. then all of them had a evil smile on there faces then both the 3 of them laghed together

what will happen to our heroes will the trix really capture ben Tennyson well let`s find out in the next chapter of the return of ghostfreak. and I don`t own ben 10 or winx club


	12. Chapter 12 bens sacrifice

in the desert ghostfreak machine was done he pressed the button and an big beam stared going up in to sky high and was creating a big red portal in space. ha ha ha ha ha ha ghostfreak laughed evilly. then in underground max and the winx was running from the evil ghostfreakes. wait I got a better idea bloom let`s activate our new believix wings to transport then there were a big pink flash and max and the winx was gone. back in magix ben and flora was walking to alfea then they finally got there flora got in but ben didn`t there were a shield around alfea school they don`t let non-magical humans in. I`m sorry I forgot to tell you the alfea shield don`t let non-magical humans in flora said. can you do something to get me in ben asked. I can try sprinkling some fairy dust on you flora said. she got her wings out then sprinkle some fairy dust on him to get in and he got in. then chaddoe showed up that`s flora`s bonded pixie. hi flora I`m so glad your back chaddoe said. hi chaddoe I like you to meet a friend of mine this is ben Tennyson flora greeted. what`s rong chaddoe asked. well I got to tell you something flora nervously asked. what chaddoe asked. I`m pregnante flora said. what who got you pregnante chaddoe asked. um I did ben spoke up. what how dare you after all the winx is trying to do for chaddoe anger. chaddoe cool down none of this was ben`s fault I loved ben first you should show some support flora smarted back at chaddoe. no this isen`t your fault it`s mine ben said. ben no it`s not flora said. no it`s my fault I was suppose to protect you to then I faild ben said. ben listen you didn`t fail you bin protecting me all this time your my hero and I love you and nothing will ever change that flora said. ben turned his head to flora and smiled and said ok. before they could get a kiss there were a big exsplodgen at alfea. what in the hell was that they ran over to check out the exspoden then they saw the trix attacking alfea. ben activated the omnitrix then transformed in to swampfire ben created a big fire ball and aimed it at stormy and stormy was on the ground. well look who it is ben Tennyson how nice ICE DARDS icy yelled. and shot them at ben and ben slammed the omnitrix again and transformed in to ultimate swampfire and stared shooting blue fire at icy and she was down to. not so fast ben darcy said. when ben turned around he saw flora being a hostage darcy but a dark spell on her head. one move and your girlfriend dies you have a choice you or flora darcy said. ok-ok just please don`t hurt her ben begged. ben slammed the omnitrix and turned back into him again ben step up getting ready to be delivered to ghostfreak. now let her go now ben yelled. darcy snapped her fingers and let flora go. ben please don`t do it flora begged. and tears was coming out of her eyes. flora what ever happens to me I will love you I promise ben said. uh gag me come on let`s go icy said. they snapped there fingers and disappeared then in gardiniue park the winx and grand pa transported there

what will happen to ben when he arrives to ghostfreak will flora save ben and will the winx and grandpa how to stop ghostfreak and will earth be sucked into the portal of hell find out in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 the begging of hell

so ben and the trix was on there way to ghostfreaks they teleported back to earth and when ben saw the whole of hell a was terrified. ok listen Tennyson your going to be a good little prisoner so keep your mouth shut icy said. yeah and if you try any tricks I don`t care what ghostfreak say`s your going to die stormy said. in alfea college flora was sitting on the bench crying. oh my god ben I miss you all ready oh I love you so much I wish I would have your arms around me right now flora wishes. then in gardinuie max and the winx was at the love and pet shop trying to figure out how to stop ghostfreak and the trix and find ben and flora. but stella was watching the news. ok winx we know that ghostfreak hate sun light now all we got to figure out how to get closer to him he`s powerful bloom said. huh what would ben say grandpa wounder. HEY GUYS COME CHECK OUT THE NEWS stella shout. the winx and max ran in the living room and saw the news. hi I`m will herang here with a weather report some kind of a giant black red bloody whole is in space and is getting bigger and what the is that a big ghost will herang spoke. oh my god It`s looking at me and it`s shooting lova balls at me I`m can`t believe I`m saying this and I hope I never haft to say again BEN TENNYSON HELP US will herang yelled panicing. and the camra cut off. this is bad ghsotfreak must have finally opened the portal we got to find ben and flora and stop ghostfreak once and for all musa said. I got an idea grand pa max said. what all said. max got on the phone and start talking. but back on earth ben and the trix still stared walking and arrived at ghostfreak. oh well-well-well ben Tennyson finally ready to die ghostfreak evilly a big pink light stared coming torts ghostfreak and hit him. what the hell was that icy asked. when they looked loser it was gwen Tennyson.


	14. Chapter 14 the new alien

are you ok ben gwen asked. yes ben awnsered. ben activated the omnitrix and turned into diamondhead. no this can`t be icy said. what are you waiting for you fool`s get them ghostfreak commanded. you know what freak were not taking order`s from you any more so we will handle this our own way icy said back. you traitors ghostfreak said. ghostfreak power levels has came up again and sumond the mummy the werewolf and doctor victor. get them ghostfreak commanded and stared fighting

back at alfea

it was 9:00 pm every girl was asleep faragondo wanted flora to stay at alfea but flora refused it flora got out of bed then stared activating her wings but chaddoe stopped her. flora what are you doing chaddoe asked. going back to save ben flora said. but flora you don`t need him you can go back to helia you don`t need that rapist chaddoe said. NO HE`S NOT A RAPIST I LOVE BEN AND I`M NOT GOING BACK TO HELIA AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME HE TRIED TO DO OTHER THINGS TO ME YOU JUST WASEN`T THERE flora yelled. and she was crying. NOW I`M GOING TO SAVE BEN AND YOU CAN`T STOP ME flora said. she activated her wings and stared transporting back to Bellwood

then at gardinuia

ok girls they found ben and he`s ok but flora is not with him max said. what all said. you don`t think bloom said. no flora mut be in a safe place stella said. well let`s find out our selves magic winx believix Aisha said.

back in Bellwood

you can`t when icy ben said. yes I can when I`m done with you I will take that watch then absourb it then use all your alien power`s against icy said. ben quickly pressed the omnitrix then turned into stinkfly then stared shooting goo out of his eyes and landed on her face. ew this stuff smells when I get back home I`m taking a extra shower icy said. but when flora and the winx showed. ghostfreak shot a very strong dark beam at flora. but ben saw and the winx saw they got angry. ben quickly ran over to flora she was uncontches. no I`m not going to let this happen you want a fight ghostfreak I will fight ben activated the omnitrix and turned into the new alien he had red skin big mucles had to bull horns a deviled tail and had big wings his name is devil ben. your in trouble ghostfreak I`m going to send you back to hell for good ghostfreak you and me alone let`s go ben said.

so it`s devil ben vs ghostfreak. will flora wake up and the baby safe and can the heroes figure out how to close the portal find out in the next chapter the final battle.


End file.
